This Crazy Fate
by Bellskuld
Summary: Pay no heed to the title, I have no clue where it came from. So there's another orphanage started by Wammy - The Quillsh Orphanage for Girls. Two of the higher ranking students are requested to help with a certain case. Possible pairings announced later.


**Author's Note:** I should probably warn you that I'm terrible at writing things in a series. Coming up with a good plot, keeping it going...The last time I tried it, I totally failed. I think I've improved a little at writing since then, though, so this one will hopefully turn out better (assuming that I continue it...). Anyway, if you actually read it I hope you like it. :D

* * *

**Chapter One**

** Request  
**

It was the year 2009, and she was nearly seventeen years old. Children left the Quillsh Orphanage for Girls at the age of eighteen, with a few rare exceptions. She was one such exception. Of course, she only left about a year before her eighteenth birthday, but it was still enough to swell a bit of pride within her.

She was called into the Chairlady's quarters on what seemed a regular February afternoon. She wondered why the Chairlady, of all people, wanted to see her; as far as she could recall, she hadn't done anything wrong. It couldn't be to talk over her grades, either; they weren't terribly high nor terribly low, just average, as they had always been.

Teal paused at the door, unsure whether she should knock first or just walk in, when it swung open, making the decision for her.

"Ah, Teal," said Chairlady Alexina, smiling warmly. "I was just about to send for you again." She stepped aside to allow Teal's entrance, and then closed the door and walked gracefully to her desk.

Alexina was the type of woman who lowered the self-esteem of the most popular girls in school simply by existing. She was the model type, the kind of person little girls wanted to grow up to become, with silky auburn tresses that fell in waves down her back, long slender legs, and a generous, yet slim, figure. Her nearly ethereal ice-blue eyes caused grown men to shrink back in fear when she was angry, proving that she also wasn't the type to be messed with.

"Oh," Teal replied a little shyly, and she was about to say something else when she noticed another girl sitting in the room. It was her best friend, looking at her with something close to a smirk on her face.

"Cyan?! What are you doing here?!"

"I was called down, too," the other answered obviously, raising an eyebrow.

"So what is it, Alexina?" Teal demanded, returning her attention to the woman behind the desk. Whatever awkwardness had dominated her attitude earlier was gone; she was never shy when her friends were around. It's always easier to get by when you're with people you're comfortable around, and Teal took this to the extreme; she was always rather withdrawn around those she didn't know well, yet incredibly extroverted with her closer friends.

Alexina chuckled with slight amusement, picking up on the girl's change in demeanor. "There'll be no beating around the bush, I see. Well, then, I'll tell you straight out. Wammy's House has contacted me - they have requested the help of two of our girls for the Kira case. The two of you are the girls I have in mind to send to them."

Cyan and Teal's eyes were bugging out of their heads, and Teal's jaw nearly dropped.

"But…shouldn't you be asking the top two students?" Cyan asked in a slightly doubtful tone.

"Yeah, really," Teal agreed, looking utterly disturbed.

Alexina sighed. She knew this wouldn't be an easy task; these two girls were infamous for asking too many bothersome questions and arguing over nearly everything presented to them. "Well, yes, generally the top two students would be chosen in such a predicament. Indeed, Wammy's House specifically requested Flame and Blithe, at first. However, they both claim to be supporters of Kira, and the one in charge of the investigation does not approve of having supporters involved, or even letting them know of his own investigation team. So the two of you, the third and fourth of this school, are to take their places. You may decline, of course, but I would highly discourage it. This experience could prove to be highly rewarding to you." Alexina stood silently in front of her desk chair, awaiting their responses with an eagerness that gets many people committed.

After a moment, Teal spoke up. "How do you know _we_ aren't Kira supporters, too?"

"_Everyone_ knows where _you_ two stand in this matter…" Alexina replied dryly, rubbing her fingers against her temple. With the way these two girls had been carrying on about the misdeeds of Kira over the past few years, Alexina was honestly surprised they hadn't started some kind of rally. Whenever the topic of Kira would arise in the classroom it was made quite clear that Teal and Cyan were not supporters, which was rather surprising considering they almost never contributed to discussions considering worldly affairs.

"Ugh, it figures – when we actually speak up in class, we're expected to _do_ something," Teal whispered disgustedly to her friend. Cyan nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. She looked deep in though, almost like she was actually considering the idea…

Which gave Alexina a burst of hope. She racked her brain for something, _anything_ that might be enough to convince them… "Before you make your decision," she started, "I should probably warn you…" The two teenagers snapped to attention immediately, both their eyes staring steadily at Alexina. "This is a rather risky investigation to take part in, and you'll be far from the orphanage. And trusting that you'll still be _alive_ afterward, we won't be expecting you back – unless, of course, you'd like to visit..."

Alexina could almost see the fire burning in their eyes after she said this, and she smiled with satisfaction. It was done – they were _definitely_ going to accept. Then Quillsh Orphanage for Girls would finally be recognized. Granted, not at the same level as their "cousins" at Wammy's House, but anything was a start. Of course, she would have been stupid not to expect more questions from the girls…

"Who-"

"What-"

The girls had spoken simultaneously, and they glared briefly at each other before Cyan started again.

"Who's in charge of this investigation?" she asked calmly.

"He…_was_ the top student of Wammy's; I believe he is called 'Near'," Alexina answered, and then gestured to the other. "Teal?"

"Why are they asking _us_?" Teal inquired. Upon seeing the irritated look that flashed across the chairlady's face, she continued. "Well, why here? Why not take someone from Wammy's? And is there something in it for you? Why the hell did you _agree_?!"

"I'm not sure why he wants someone from this orphanage, I didn't ask. I would assume that he doesn't want to use more low-rank students than necessary, and as I told you, he had requested our first and second students." She could tell Teal was a bit offended by that remark, but she didn't say anything, and the Chairlady continued, "As for my own personal gain, there is nothing. Though the orphanage itself will receive funds, and we would finally gain a name for ourselves if the two of you proved helpful in the success of this case, that is not the only reason I agreed to send my high-ranking students. Let's not forget that Wammy's House is like family to us; the founder who created their orphanage put the same effort and kindness into creating this one, your _home_, so some respect and loyalty on our part is in order."

The girls remained silent, though Teal nodded slightly.

"We're lucky they're still willing to accept our help, even if they can't have the first and second students. But I have faith in the two of you, I know that you're intelligent, and you may not seem like it at times, but you are dedicated to-"

"Okay, okay. We get it," Cyan interrupted, looking vaguely revolted by the sudden string of compliments.

Teal looked a little uncomfortable as well, and she said, "Yeah, and I think you should audition for the SOAP network, they'd love you. Anyway, I'm in. I'll do it."

Alexina was surprised that Teal was the first to accept, but pleased nonetheless. She was further pleased when, not a second later, Cyan said, "Me, too. It sounds kinda fun." The two girls were grinning rather stupidly now, and Alexina chuckled a little.

She smiled and said, "Good. Did you get all that, N?" Now she was looking at the wall, in the corner of the room, and Cyan and Teal followed her gaze with puzzled expressions. A camera lens could be seen in the wall, unnoticeable unless you were looking for it.

A moment later a computer-altered voice could be heard in the room. "Yes. Hello, Teal and Cyan – I am Near. We'll be meeting in two days. A car will be sent to pick you up from the airport in New York at approximately three o'clock pm, which will be Thursday in America."

"You heard him. Someone will drive you to the airport near here after dinner tomorrow. I expect you to be fully packed and ready to leave at six o'clock," Alexina said. "You're dismissed."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!

Please, don't even ask where this story's title came from; I can't answer that question. I really suck at titles, and I know I'm gonna hate this one real soon, but I couldn't think of _anything_. Heheh, sorry. XD

So, bye and see ya next time (if there is a next time)!


End file.
